


When you smile

by MatiRiver



Series: It's only the beginning [1]
Category: Men of the World (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiRiver/pseuds/MatiRiver
Summary: Однажды судьба и крайне похожие имена свели в одном месте радиоведущего с маниакально-депрессивным расстройством и неуверенного в себе продавца туристических путёвок.И это вовсе не из-за того, что их играли Девид Теннант и Джон Симм. Совсем нет :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Чтооо, персонажа Симма зовут Кендел Бейнс? Да это же почти как Кемпбелл Бейн! Надо срочно написать кроссовер с Психушкой!" - подумала я. И написала.  
> 1996 год, Кемпбеллу 20, Кенделу 23. В обоих случаях - постсериал. И да, я знаю, что у Кендела есть Бекки, но всем же понятно, что их отношения были обречены. Будем считать, что они расстались вскоре после конца сериала.  
> Все реплики Кемпбелла нужно читать с его маниакальным шотландским акцентом.

Кемпбелл ненавидел почту. Просто представьте человека с таким количеством энергии, как у Бейна, в многочасовой очереди из старушек, и сразу поймёте всю суть проблемы. Но сегодня ему пришлось пойти туда — Эдди прислал ему бандероль, и Кемпбелл, заинтригованный этим фактом (не то, чтобы они с Эдди общались с тех пор, как Кемпбелл получил работу на «BBC Manchester»), отправился в почтовое отделение сразу после утреннего эфира.  
Народу было немного — четыре старушки, мужчина лет шестидесяти в потёртом костюме, женщина лет сорока с целой кипой бумаг и парень примерно того же возраста, что и Кемпбелл, который и оказался последним в очереди. Работало два окна, и уже через сорок минут (невероятно быстро по почтовым меркам) молодые люди одновременно подошли к работницам почты.  
— Бандероль на имя Кендела Бейнса, — безэмоционально продекламировала оператор.  
— Но я Кемпбелл Бейн, — заметил Кемпбелл, рассматривая чужую бандероль. Она пришла из Лондона, а не из Глазго, и имя отправителя ему знакомо не было.  
— Но я Кендел Бейнс, — раздался недовольный голос у соседнего окна.  
— Наши бандероли перепутали, — моментально сложил два и два Кемпбелл. Работницы переглянулись и обменялись бандеролями. Бейн обернулся к парню, чей свёрток ему пытались отдать, и, подмигнув ему, покинул отделение со своим пакетом. Судя по форме, это была пластинка.  
— Кемпбелл Бейн, с «BBC Manchester»? — уже на улице окликнул его тот самый парень. — Меня давно уже забавляло, как похожи наши имена, но я не думал, что мы столкнёмся в подобной ситуации.  
— А ты… Кендел, да? Забавно, — Кемпбелл примерялся, как бы открыть пакет без ножа, не повредив при этом содержимое. — Никогда не встречал людей с именами, настолько похожими на моё.  
— Дай, помогу, — Кендел достал из кармана перочинный нож и потянулся к бандероли Кемпбелла. Тот отдал ему свой пакет и принялся разглядывать неожиданного знакомца. Он был на добрую голову ниже Кемпбелла, и, хотя он и был немного шире Бейна в плечах, смотрелся довольно хрупко в пиджаке, который был ему явно велик. Кемпбеллу подумалось, что ему гораздо больше пошли бы кожаная куртка и джинсы, чем этот дурацкий серый костюм. Кендел аккуратно, прикусив кончик языка, открыл бандероль Кемпбелла, после чего вытянул из почтовой бумаги конверт с пластинкой. — «Fly Like An Eagle» Стива Миллера? Любишь блюз?  
— Просто навевает воспоминания, — ответил Кемпбелл, забирая пластинку из рук Бейнса, — Подарок от старого друга. А у тебя там что? — спросил он, кивая на крупный свёрток, который Кендел всё это время держал под мышкой.  
— Честно? Даже знать не хочу, — Бейнс взял свою бандероль в руки, осмотрел со всех сторон, потом слегка потряс, — Тоже подарок от старого друга, и, зная этого друга, я даже боюсь открывать. Там может быть что угодно.  
— Ты меня заинтриговал! — Кэмпбелл с интересом смотрел на таинственный свёрток. Что там может быть? Оружие? Наркотики? Экстремистская литература? Свитер с котятами? — Открывай!  
— Ох, ну ладно, — Кендел осторожно разрезал край пакета, после чего выудил из него какую-то свёрнутую ткань, записку и аудиокассету, — «Увидел её и сразу подумал о тебе, приятель. И послушай моё новое демо», — Бейнс развернул ткань — она оказалась футболкой с принтом плюшевого медведя.  
"Почти свитер с котятами" — подумалось Бейну.  
— Джонс¹, козлина, — закатил глаза Кендел, — Мог бы просто прислать кассету. Что мне теперь с этим делать?  
— Отдай мне, — зачем-то предложил Кемпбелл, на секунду посчитав это довольно забавным.  
— Забирай, — Кендел протянул Кемпбеллу футболку, параллельно пряча кассету в карман пиджака. Он улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям, и на его щеках появились ямочки. Кемпбелл неожиданно для себя засмотрелся и не сразу взял футболку.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда наконец спохватился и забрал протянутую ему вещь. Бейн не знал, что такого выразило его лицо в этот момент, но Кендел засмеялся. Кемпбелл смутился, но всё равно улыбнулся.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, ты знаменитость и всё такое, но, может, пропустим по пинте вечером? — после небольшой паузы предложил Кендел, — Послушаем, что мне прислал Джонс. Ты же, вроде как, эксперт. Хотя не думаю, что человеку в здравом уме может это понравиться.  
— Ладно, давай, — Кемпбелл не был фанатом алкоголя, но ему почему-то захотелось согласиться. Вообще, ему не хватало дружеского общения. Да, он регулярно общался с коллегами и сотнями слушателей, но это было не совсем то. Плюс к тому, он не общался со сверстниками, кажется, с самой школы.  
— Хорошо, Тогда… в шесть в «The Old Grapes»²? — Кендел запустил руки в карманы брюк и перенёс вес с пяток на носки, — До вечера. Я пошёл, а то я уже полчаса как должен быть на работе.  
— Ага, до вечера, — ответил Кемпбелл Бейнсу. Тот кивнул, улыбнулся, и, напоследок махнув рукой, почти вприпрыжку умчался вниз по улице. Кемпбелл какое-то время провожал его взглядом, после чего засунул пластинку и футболку в рюкзак и отправился в свою квартирку. Это было странное, но приятное знакомство, от которого Кемпбелл внезапно почувствовал прилив Вдохновения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Персонаж Ноэля Филдинга в "Nathan Barley". Не знаю почему, но мне захотелось вписать его школьным другом Кендела. Знаю, сериал на 10 лет старше, но они всё равно в одной возрастной группе.  
> ² Реальный Манчестерский паб, ныне закрыт. Взят рандомно из статьи об истории пабов Манчестера.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор подвезла вам сопли в сахаре, комфортинг, заботливого мальчика по имени Кендел (просто я была покорена его фразой про "she will be fat and old and married to me", так что предпосылки есть) и мораль о том, что с психологическим здоровьем не шутят. В общем, нежности, которых, видимо, не хватает автору. (Кто-нибудь, откомфортите автора)  
> Если кому интересно, эту главу я писала под ту самую "Fly Like An Eagle" Стива Миллера. (А перепечатывала под "You look so fine" Garbage, но это не так важно).

Кемпбелл сидел за столиком в пабе, гипнотизируя входную дверь. Часы над ней уверяли, что было 17:55. Бейн пришёл десять минут назад, и сейчас развлекал себя тем, что дул в трубочку, от чего его виски с колой весело пузырился. И только стоило в голову Кемпбелла закрасться мысли, что Кендел не придёт, как дверь паба открылась, и вошёл Бейнс. В кожаной куртке и джинсах. Кемпбелл снял кепку и махнул ею, привлекая внимание вошедшего. Кендел заметил его и улыбнулся.  
— Ух, еле вырвался, — Кендел плюхнулся на стул напротив, — Мой сосед пытался втянуть меня в сериальную викторину, которую он устроил со своими дружками.  
— Хах. У тебя дома такое веселье, а ты ушёл? — Кемпбелл откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся своему собеседнику. Тот выглядел немного напряжённым, но улыбнулся в ответ и явно попытался расслабиться.  
— У меня дома каждый день что-то в этом роде, — хмыкнул Кендел, — Твоя жизнь становится удручающе весёлой, когда твой сосед — холостяк под сорок.  
К ним подошла официантка, и Бейнс заказал пинту лагера.  
— А я уже полгода живу один, — сказал Кемпбелл, отпив от своего напитка примерно четверть, — Знаешь, довольно непривычно, после того, сколько времени я провёл, так сказать, в «коллективе».  
— Ты про… больницу? — Кендел смутился. — Так это правда? Маниакально-депрессивное расстройство?  
— Ага, — кивнул Кемпбелл, шумно потягивая через трубочку виски с колой, — Но не волнуйся, я на таблетках, так что для общества не опасен. Ты только не заморачивайся, ладно? Это действительно не проблема.  
Кендел кивнул. Ему как раз принесли его лагер, и он упоением отхлебнул от него. Разговор явно свернул не в то русло, так что Бейн решил сменить тему.  
— Ты обещал дать мне послушать демо своего друга, — напомнил Кемпбелл.  
— Ох, Джонс, — Кендел снял с пояса старенький Walkman и вставил в него кассету с неразборчивой подписью. — Я абсолютно уверен, что тебе не понравится. Мне уже не понравилось, хотя я послушал от силы секунд десять.  
— Я бы не был так поспешен с выводами, — Кемпбелл взял протянутые наушники и надел их. Кендел нажал Play. Послышалась какофония электронных звуков. — Ох.  
— Я предупреждал, — засмеялся Бейнс, — Джонс утверждает, что за этим будущее.  
— Знаешь, — Бейн снял наушники и положил их на стол, — С этим Миллениумом и всем таким, кто знает. Всё возможно.  
— Да, возможно, но **это**  — всё равно через чур, — Кендел выключил плеер и повесил его обратно на пояс.  
— Соглашусь, — кивнул всё ещё слегка шокированный Кэмпбелл. — Это слишком современное искусство.

Спустя два стакана виски с колой для Кемпбелла и три пинты лагера для Кендела беседа стала совсем непринуждённой.

— В прошлом году Ленни подарил мне на День Рождения телескоп, пригодный только для того, чтобы подсматривать за соседями, и в итоге мы весь вечер были уверены, что наш сосед через дорогу убил свою жену. А потом оказалось, что у них просто сломался холодильник, и им пришлось выбрасывать всё мясо, запасённое для их собак. А Ленни как раз забрался к ним в дом, чтобы найти труп, и в итоге на него сначала напали собаки, а потом скрутили полицейские за проникновение, — заплетающимся языком рассказывал Кендел. Кемпбелл уже какое-то время слушал только в пол уха, по большей части просто рассматривая его невероятную мимику. Лицо парня было настолько подвижным, что Кемпбелл, со своим умением выразительно поднимать одну бровь, просто нервно курил в сторонке. Вообще, у Кендела было неимоверно приятное лицо. И эта чёрная кожанка ему невероятно шла. И вообще, он выглядел крайне…  
— Эй, приятель, перестань так на меня пялиться, — Кендел наконец поймал на себе взгляд Бейна и покраснел, — Это… смущает.  
— Извини, — пьяно улыбнулся Кемпбелл, — Ты просто… красивый.  
— Спасибо, конечно, — Бейнс покраснел ещё сильнее, после чего икнул, — Но я, вроде как, не гей. Кажется.  
— Да я, вроде, тоже нет, — пришло время Кемпбелла краснеть, — Не то, чтобы я проверял. Не то, чтобы я вообще…  
— Стой, — Кендел оживился и поднял взгляд, — Ты что, девственник?  
— Ага, — кивнул Кемпбелл. Странно, обычно его этот факт так не смущал.  
— А сколько тебе лет? — Кендел, кажется, уже полностью забыл о том, как был смущён, и теперь уже сам уставился горящим взглягом на Кэмпбелла.  
— Почти двадцать один..? — полуутверждением, полувопросом ответил Кемпбелл, — Не то, чтобы за последние полгода у меня не было возможности… да и предложений… просто…  
Бейн уткнулся взглядом в льдинки в своём стакане. Он чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд Кендела. Повисла тишина.  
— Ты тоже красивый, — неожиданно сказал Бейнс. Кемпбелл поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, и встретился с его смущённым.  
— Знаешь, я живу здесь недалеко, — скороговоркой проговорил Кемпбелл.  
— Ага, пошли, — Кендел оставил на столе купюру, покрывающую счёт обоих, встал и потянул Кемпбелла за собой за рукав безразмерной толстовки.

Кемпбелл шагал в сторону своей квартиры, которая была всего в квартале от бара, обычными для себя крупными торопливыми шагами, а Кендел постоянно одёргивал его, пытаясь поспевать, и не прекращал смеяться.

Они ввалились в квартирку Бейна минут через десять. У Кемпбелла тряслись руки, и он с трудом открыл дверь. Кендел наконец перестал смеяться и заметил, что Кемпбелл не в порядке.  
— Хей, ты как? — Бейнс дождался, когда Бейн закроет дверь, после чего развернул его к себе за плечо.  
— Не очень, — признался Кемпбелл. Его мутило от выпивки и волнения, и, кажется, на него надвигалась истерика. Стоило бы выпить таблетки, но на такое количество алкоголя от них всё равно не было бы никакого прока.  
— Тебе помочь чем-нибудь? Ну там, воды принести, или ещё что-то в этом роде? — Кендел мягко держал его за плечи. Кемпбелла слегка потряхивало, но, поймав тревожный взгляд Кендела, он успокоился.  
— Всё в порядке, — Бейн устало улыбнулся, — Мне просто нужно лечь. Алкоголь не очень хорошо на меня действует.  
— Тогда мне стоит уйти, да? — скорее с заботой, чем расстроенно, спросил Бейнс, отпуская плечи Кемпбелла.  
— Нет, — Кемпбелл перехватил его руки и переплёл их пальцы, — Останься. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался.  
— Хорошо, я останусь, — кивнул Кендел. Кемпбелл отпустил одну из рук и потянул его за собой в спальню. Там он стащил кроссовки и лёг на кровать. Уже в лежачем состоянии он стянул с себя толстовку, оставшись в футболке с плюшевым медведем, той самой, что Кендел утром достал из своей бандероли.  
— Ляг со мной, — тихо сказал Кемпбелл. Бейнс стянул ботинки и осторожно прилёг на другой край кровати. Кровать была не слишком широкой, и потому между ними осталось всего сантиметров десять.  
— Я смотрю, тебе она пришлась впору, — заметил Кендел, легко касаясь принта на футболке. Кемпбелл улыбнулся и неуверенно протянул руку к щеке Бейнса.  
— Можно? — спросил Бейн, осторожно приблизившись и заглянув Кенделу в глаза. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул, после чего они потянулись друг к другу и поцеловались.  
Они целовались неспешно и нежно, без какой-либо сексуальной подоплёки. Ни один из них не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше. Примерно через две минуты они остановились, после чего Кемпбелл сполз чуть ниже по кровати, согнув ноги, чтобы они не свешивались с края, и, уткнувшись носом Кенделу в грудь, обнял его.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Кендел обнял его в ответ, наклонил голову и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Спокойной ночи, — глухо ответил Кемпбелл, потеревшись носом о грудь Кендела, и обнял чуть крепче.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заранее простите, я умею только в сопли в сахаре, я не умею в рейтинг %)  
> Ну и да, все странности поведения Кемпбелла продолжаю списывать на биполярку, поэтому всё такое неловкое и слегка нездоровое. Мораль этой части прежняя - не шутите с психологическими расстройствами.  
> В этот раз я писала на работе под аккомпанемент прекрасных комментариев Кристины и Лены. Спасибо, дорогие дамы, вы спасли меня от позора скомканной R-ки.

Кемпбелл проснулся на рассвете — дурацкая привычка ведущего утреннего шоу, из-за которой он не высыпался даже в выходные. Обычно он спасался тем, что ложился спать пораньше, благо привык к режиму в Сейнт Джуд, но за последние полгода в новом городе ему не то, чтобы часто удавалось лечь вовремя. Сейчас же Кемпбелл открыл глаза и вспомнил, почему вчера лёг спать поздно — рядом с ним лежал парень, с которым он познакомился вчера утром. Он прижимал руку Кемпбелла к груди, как мягкую игрушку, его рот был чуть приоткрыт, а колени были притянуты к груди и упирались Кемпбеллу в живот, так, будто он замёрз.  
"Должно быть, он и правда замёрз", — подумалось Бейну, ведь они спали поверх одеяла. Он осторожно высвободил руку, понаблюдав, как во сне Кендел пытается за неё ухватиться, и убедившись, что не разбудил Бейнса, встал с кровати. Кемпбелл набросил на Кендела плед, валявшийся на стуле, и направился на кухню, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь спальни.

Кемпбелл стоял у плиты и жарил яичницу, когда его внезапно обняли со спины.  
— Ты в порядке? — послышался сонный встревоженный голос Кендела, который потёрся носом между лопаток Бейна.  
— Да, — Кемпбелл снял сковородку с плиты, поставил её на доску, выключил газ, и наконец развернулся в объятиях, — Завтракать будешь?  
— Ещё слишком рано, пошли обратно в кровать, — Кендел потянул Кемпбелла за край футболки, твёрдо намереваясь вернуть его обратно в постель. Бейн усмехнулся и покорно последовал за ним. Как только они вошли в спальню, Бейнс толкнул Кемпбелла на кровать и повалился сверху.  
— Ты напугал меня вчера, — Кендел опирался на локти и колени, нависая над Бейном. Между их лицами было сантиметров десять, не больше — Кемпбелл мог разглядеть мелкие прожилки на радужке карих глаз напротив.  
— Прости, я просто… разволновался вчера, — ответил Кемпбелл, переместив взгляд с глаз на губы, которые как раз растянулись в улыбке.  
— Всё ещё, кхм, волнуешься? — поинтересовался Кендел, качнув своими бёдрами в неприличной близости от его, от чего Кемпбелл моментально залился краской. Если до этого момента он не был до конца уверен, хочет ли он возвращаться к несостоявшейся кульминации вчерашнего вечера, то сейчас он убедился — да, однозначно хочет.  
Кемпбелл притянул Кендела к себе за шею и поцеловал. Тот чуть было не потерял равновесие, и теперь уже полулежал на Кемпбелле, опираясь на кровать только одной рукой, второй же зарывшись Бейну в волосы. Они целовались рвано, но осторожно, изучая реакции друг друга. Руки Кемпбелла переместились на спину Бейнса и забрались под футболку, от чего по спине прошла дрожь — руки были холодными. Кендел усмехнулся в поцелуй и отстранился, стаскивая с себя футболку. Кемпбелл глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и решил отдаться импульсам. Он опрокинул Кендела на спину и оседлал его бёдра. Бейнс присвистнул и стянул с Бейна футболку. Кемпбелл окинул взглядом парня под собой — тощее мальчишеское тело, почти такое же, как и у него. Совсем не страшно — нужно только представить, что могло бы понравиться ему самому, и воспроизвести. Слегка нервно усмехнувшись, Кемпбелл наклонился и уверенно поцеловал Кендела, и тот охотно ответил на поцелуй. Кемпбелл почувствовал тёплые руки на своей голой спине, и по ней пробежали мурашки. Сам он оглаживал бока Кендела, не совсем представляя, что же делать. Решив, что пытаться придумать, куда деть свои руки, бесполезно, он разорвал поцелуй и переключился на шею. Кендел тихо проскулил, и Кемпбелла от этого звука как током прошибло. Он судорожно потянулся к своим джинсам, чтобы хотя бы пуговицу расстегнуть, потому что стало уже болезненно тесно, но рука зацепила чужую ширинку, и Бейнс снова невнятно простонал. Бейн оторвался от шеи Кендела, а его рука несмело зависла над чужой ширинкой. Он уже совершенно забыл о том, что вообще-то хотел заняться собственными джинсами, и теперь трясущейся рукой расстёгивал пуговицу на чужих. Кендел приподнял бёдра и сам приспустил свои штаны. Кемпбелл посмотрел вниз и засмеялся. Семейники. С котятами. Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Эй, перестань, нормальные трусы, — с деланным недовольством сказал Кендел, после чего потянулся к Кемпбеллу и поцеловал.  
Пока они целовались, Бейн осторожно поглаживал бедро Кендела, в то время как тот елозил под ним, полностью избавляясь от своих джинсов. Когда штаны Бейнса наконец-то упали на пол возле кровати, Кемпбелл почувствовал чужие руки на застёжке своих. Кажется, он даже задержал дыхание, пока Кендел её расстёгивал. Бейнс стащил Кемпбелла с себя и повалил его на спину, присаживаясь рядом и стягивая с него джинсы. Когда штаны Бейна улетели в ту же сторону, что и его, Кендел повалился на кровать и потянул Кемпбелла к себе, заставляя лечь набок, после чего завлёк его в очередной поцелуй, прижимаясь всем телом. Кемпбелл чувствовал жар чужой кожи, прикосновения рук к его спине и бокам, вкус чужих губ на собственных, и всего этого уже было слишком много, так что когда он почувствовал, как на его член поверх трусов легла ладонь, он в панике отстранился.  
— Пожалуйста, — Кемпбелл с большим трудом выдавливал из себя слова, сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, — Можешь… помедленнее?  
Бейн наблюдал, как Кендел с недоумением смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, и как его взгляд постепенно становится более осмысленным. Кемпбелл уже успел подумать, что всё испортил, когда Бейнс понимающе улыбнулся ему и осторожно погладил по щеке.  
— Конечно, — он медленно придвинулся, но не раньше, чем Кемпбелл хоть немного расслабился, — Мы не будем спешить, когда продолжим. Ты ведь всё ещё хочешь продолжить?  
Кемпбелл кивнул. Он был абсолютно очарован терпением Кендела — любой на его месте, скорее всего, уже бы сорвался. Но здесь был Бейнс, и он медленно гладил его по спине, мягко касался губами закрытых губ, перебирал волосы на его затылке, и Кемпбеллу стало совсем спокойно. Бейн ответил на поцелуй, и сам осторожно дотронулся по полуопавшего члена Кендела через семейники, как раз попав по носу котёнку. Кемпбелл проглотил смешок и зацепился пальцами за резинку, стягивая их. Член Кендела снова начал твердеть, как и его собственный. Бейнс повторил действия Бейна, так же медленно избавив его от белья. Оба провели пальцами по всей длине друг друга, после чего Кендел придвинулся ближе, положив свою ладонь на руку Кемпбелла и обхватывая ею оба члена сразу. Кемпбелл начал медленно двигать ладонью, перехватив удобнее, сжимая чуть сильнее, как нравилось ему самому, позволяя руке Кендела направлять его. Он чувствовал, как оба члена твердеют в его ладони, а от их соприкосновений у него начало приятно покалывать во всём теле сразу. Они понемногу начали увеличивать скорость, и вскоре Кемпбелл вовсе перестал думать и анализировать, отдавшись только своим ощущениям. Кендел упёрся лбом Бейну в висок и шумно дышал ему прямо в ухо, и это ещё сильнее возбуждало. В какой-то момент Бейнс сильнее обхватил его руку своей, сжимая их члены, и это было последней каплей — они оба кончили.  
Кемпбелл не заметил, как задремал. Он проснулся от того, что Кендел чертыхнулся, нечаянно переместившись на линию мелких мокрых пятен спермы, оставшуюся между ними. Как они умудрились кончить, не испачкав друг друга — загадка, но одно было ясно точно — пододеяльник придётся стирать.  
— Сходи в душ, я сменю постель, — подал голос Кемпбелл.  
— Не вставай, я всё равно уже собирался уходить, — ответил Кендел, вставая и начав собирать свои вещи по комнате.  
— Куда? — в груди Кемпбелла что-то норовило вот-вот оборваться, и он замер в ожидании ответа.  
— На работу. Сейчас девять утра, мне нужно быть на работе к одиннадцати, а мне ещё надо переодеться, — Бейнс натягивал носок. А когда он вообще успел снять носки?  
— Ты уйдёшь не раньше, чем позавтракаешь, — Кемпбелл вихрем вскочил с кровати и, проносясь мимо Кендела, чмокнул его к щёку, — И всё-таки лучше сходи в душ — от тебя воняет.  
— Спасибо, от тебя тоже! — крикнул ему вдогонку Кендел, но Бейн его уже не слышал. На сковородке зашкварчало масло, а Кемпбелл уже разбивал яйца в миску, готовясь приготовить лучшие французские тосты в своей жизни, потому что он действительно был Вдохновлён.


	4. Эпилог.

_I need you_  
_I want you near me_  
_I love you_  
_Yes, I do and I hope you hear me_

_«Это была „When“ The Kalin Twins, и я надеюсь, что тот, для кого я её поставил, тоже слушает нас сегодня. А с вами был Кемпбелл Бейн и его Золотое Шоу на „BBC Manchester“, не уходите с волны, и до следующей недели.»_  
— Кендел, с каких это пор ты начал вставать в семь утра, чтобы послушать утреннее шоу? — поинтересовался Ленни, лениво ковыряясь вилкой в своём завтраке.  
— С недавних, — ответил Кендел, застёгивая рубашку. Он обещал заехать за Кемпбеллом через сорок минут, и он не собирался опаздывать. Они должны были встретить с вокзала того самого Эдди, о котором Кемпбелл столько говорил. Не то, чтобы Бейнс ревновал… ну, может быть чуть-чуть, но он хотел произвести впечатление на столь дорогого Бейну человека.  
— С тех же, с которых ты перестал ночевать дома? Сколько уже, месяц? Может ты уже окончательно съедешь и бросишь меня здесь одного? — Ленни отодвинул от себя недоеденную яичницу, — Или может ты наконец познакомишь меня со своей леди?  
— Уже почти пять недель, — Кендел поправил манжеты и посмотрел на себя в зеркало — не слишком официально, но чуть более нарядно, чем обычно. Пойдёт, — И я не познакомлю тебя с _моей леди_ , потому что ты опять всё испортишь. Ну, я пошёл, увидимся завтра на работе.  
— Может мне пора наконец найти жильца в твою комнату? — как бы невзначай вслух подумал Ленни.  
— Ты снова найдёшь кого-нибудь вроде Боба, он будет так похож на тебя, и ты возненавидишь его за одни лишь отсылки к ролям Роджера Дельгадо, и снова приползёшь ко мне, весь в слезах, — Кендел усмехнулся, глядя, как изменяется выражение лица Ленни со скучающе-издевательского на недовольное, — Лучше скажи мне, как я выгляжу? Нормально? Смогу произвести впечатление?  
— Ты что, собрался встречаться с родителями своей пассии? — сощурив глаза, спросил Ленни.  
— Не совсем, но, в общем, что-то в этом роде, да, — согласился Кендел. Кажется, примерно так и было. Что ж, значит, можно было перестать ревновать.  
— Тогда заправь рубашку и смени обувь, и ты будешь самым завидным женихом Британии после принца Уильяма, — Ленни подошёл к Кенделу и по-отечески поправил ему воротник.  
— Но ему же четырнадцать, — поджал губу Кендел, переобуваясь из кроссовок в ботинки.  
— Вот-вот, будешь между ним и Гарри, — Ленни отошёл на два шага назад, чтобы не оставаться в опасной близости от Кендела и его праведного гнева, — Хороший, милый мальчик.  
— Да иди ты к чёрту! — рявкнул Бейн и громко хлопнул дверью, выходя из дома. Даже Ленни Смарт не сможет испортить ему настроение этим утром, потому что Кендел ехал на встречу к успевшему стать таким дорогим ему человеку. Самому сложному и самому удивительному в его жизни. Да, иногда с ним было нелегко, но это не мешало Кенделу наконец-то чувствовать себя Счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и всё :3  
> Отсылка к Дельгадо была в 2х06, так что это не я, это всё сериал! А ещё там Кибермены в заставке второго сезона! ЭТО БЫЛА СУДЬБА %)


End file.
